theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Full of Sparkle
My fortieth fanfic. (It is Leni's birthday and the house is decorated, in the dining room, Leni, wearing a birthday hat, is sitting there with her presents, which most of them are open) SIBLINGS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! - the others yell LENI: Thanks, everybody, this is totes been the best birthday, ever! - Leni said, excited LORI: You earned it, Leni! - Lori said (Lincoln then walks to Leni and sit down next to her) LINCOLN: (with a present) Here's the last present by yours truly. - Lincoln said (Leni opens Lincoln's present and it's a necklace, the necklace is gold and has "L. L." engraved in it, she gasps in happiness and puts it around her neck) LENI: Linky, I love it. - Leni said sweetly - Thank you very much, this is the best present ever. (Leni kisses him on his cheek in gratitude for his grateful present) LINCOLN: (hugs Leni) You welcome, Leni. - Lincoln said (Leni then run upstairs to admire her new necklace, Lincoln is in his room reading comics, Lori comes in) LORI: Hey, Lincoln, that was a really great thing you just did for Leni. - Lori said nicely LINCOLN: Thanks, Lori. - Lincoln thanked - I sold my bed to get the money for the necklace. (It shows Lincoln's bed is not there in his room) LINCOLN: It'll take me a day or two to get me a new bed. - Lincoln said LORI: I got you covered, little brother. - Lori said (Lori pulls out an inflatable mattress for Lincoln, they pump it up and place where Lincoln's bed was used to be) LORI: There you go. - Lori said LINCOLN: Thanks, Lori. - Lincoln thanked (Lincoln and Lori fist bump each other and the latter leaves, Lincoln change in his PJs, and went to sleep) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln is sleeping peacefully on his inflatable mattress, Leni slips in and rubs his head to wake him up) LENI: Linky, wake up. - Leni said quietly (Lincoln opens his eyes and he wakes up, yawning) LENI: Morning, little bro, how did you sleep? - Leni ask LINCOLN: Comfy. - Lincoln said - So, what brings you here? LENI: I'm so grateful for your birthday present to me yesterday, I wanted to return the favor: by spending the whole day together. - Leni said gratefully LINCOLN: Wow, thanks Leni! - Lincoln said (The two hugged each other, Leni leaves Lincoln's room to give him some time to change into his clothes, and meets with Leni, who's holding Lily) LINCOLN: How come you're holding Lily? - Lincoln ask LENI: Oh, Mom wanted us to babysit Lily while we're out. - Leni revealed LINCOLN: Make sense. - Lincoln said - So, you're ready to spend the whole day together? LENI: (puts her necklace on) You know it! - Leni said, excited - Lily, you too! LILY: Poo Poo! - Lily said, joyful (The three hop into the van drove off; They went to the beach, they got out and change into their swimsuits and got in the water, they splash each other with water, Lincoln lounges for a bit, they got out of the water, and decide to sunbathe) LENI: Hey, Linky, can you rub some sunscreen on my back? - Leni ask LINCOLN: Sure. - Lincoln accepted (Leni lies on her stomach, as Lincoln apply sunscreen on her back, once he finishes, Lincoln lies on his stomach, as Leni apply sunscreen on his back) LINCOLN: Thanks, Leni. - Lincoln said (Lincoln then rub sunscreen on Lily's face, she giggles, they toss a beach ball around) TWO HOURS LATER (After a fun time at the beach, they pack their things, change back to their regular clothes and head home, they went inside) LINCOLN: That was fun, Leni! - Lincoln said, delighted - Thanks for taking me to the beach! LENI: You welcome, little bro. - Leni ask - Have you seen my necklace? LINCOLN: No, let me find it. - Lincoln said (Lincoln search in Leni's bag and handed her the necklace, she puts it on and hugs her brother, she went upstairs, but she stops) LENI: Linky, can you do a favor for me? - Leni ask LINCOLN: Sure. - Lincoln said LENI: I wanted to go to the mall for a sale and I got no one to watch Lily. - Leni said LINCOLN: Say no more, I'll do it. - Lincoln said LENI: Thanks, Linky. - Leni thanked (Leni run upstairs, excited, Lincoln shrugs, as he whistles and walks away with Lily) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln and Lily are at the park, Lincoln is pushing Lily on the swing, then they are on the see-saw) LILY: Poo Poo, Linky. - Lily said LINCOLN: Aw, I have fun with you too, Lily. - Lincoln said nicely (Lincoln then kisses Lily on her forehead and places her in the sandbox, his phone was ringing, he answers it and it was Lori), LINCOLN: Hello? - Lincoln answers LORI: Lincoln, I need you! - Lori said, alerted LINCOLN: Lori, what's wrong? - Lincoln ask (It shows Lori in the twins room, fighting again) LORI: The twins are at a war! - Lori said, shocked LINCOLN: Eh, you told me to butt out, so I'll do it! - Lincoln said LORI: We need you, Lincoln, come on! - Lori yells LINCOLN: (resigned) Fine. - Lincoln agreed, reluctantly (He runs from the park, not knowing he left Lily in the sandbox; At home, Lincoln runs upstairs to Lori) LORI: They're in there! - Lori said - Last I see, Lola has a chainsaw and Lana with a hammer. (Lori faints in terror, Lincoln then separated the twins, he realizes something and leaves, the twins then glare and attack each other again, Lincoln searches around the house for something) LINCOLN: The necklace, it's gone! - Lincoln said, shocked - What I'm gonna do?! I know I call Leni! (Lincoln pulls out his phone and dial Leni's phone number, she's at the mall with bags in her hand) LENI: Hey, Linky! - Leni said LINCOLN: Hey, Leni, where's your necklace? I didn't lose it, I just wanna know where's it at. - Lincoln said LENI: I put it around Lily's neck, silly. - Leni said - Because, she looks totes cute with it! (Lincoln is shocked at this, as he hangs up and drop his phone on the floor) LINCOLN: OH-NO!!! - Lincoln screamed - I just realize I left Lily at the park!!! I gotta go back! (It shows an open road, and it cuts to Lincoln on is his bike, speeding) LINCOLN: I'M COMING FOR YOU, LILY! I'M COMING FOR YOU, NECKLACE! - Lincoln screamed (Lincoln then stops his bike and run back at the park, he frantically searches) LINCOLN: Lily?! Lily?! - Lincoln called - Where's she at?! (He steps on something. He looks down and sees Lily's blanky) LINCOLN: Is that her blanky?! - Lincoln said, horrified (Lincoln see's Lily's blanket next to his foot he screams in terror) LINCOLN: NO! What have I done?! - Lincoln ask - She's gone! (Lincoln grabs Lily's blanket and cries in despair, an acorn hits him and it was Lily in a tree with some squirrels) LILY: Winky! - Lily babbled LINCOLN: Lily, get down from there! - Lincoln yelled LILY: No! - Lily babbled, refused (Lincoln climbs the tree and grabs Lily) Lincoln: Gotcha! - Lincoln said - Wait, Lily, where's Leni's necklace? (Lincoln suddenly gets attacked by squirrels; At home, Lincoln sadly walks home with Lily, and they went into Leni's room) LINCOLN: (sighs) Leni's gonna hate me forever, because I lost the necklace. - Lincoln laments (Lily burps and the necklace was next to Lincoln's foot, he gasps in happiness) LINCOLN: Yes, I'm saved! - Lincoln said, excited LENI: (off-screen) What do you mean saved and what are you doing with my necklace? - Leni ask (Lincoln see's Leni with bags in her hand, he's nervous) LINCOLN: Um, I was keeping it safe for you. - Lincoln said, nervous LENI: Oh, thanks, Linky! - Leni said LINCOLN: (sighs) Okay, Leni, I have to come clean. - Lincoln said - Leni... ONE HOUR LATER (Lincoln and Leni, with Lily being carried by the latter, is sitting on her bed) LINCOLN: And that's everything. - Lincoln admitted - I understand if you hate me. (Lincoln then shed tears and sadly jumps off Leni's bed, he's about to leave her room, Leni then walks to Lincoln, stands on one knee, and pick up Lincoln's chin) LENI: (sweetly) Linky, it's okay, I know what your trying to do, and I forgive you. You gave a great present, and it take a lot of guts to admit what you did. There's nothing that can ruin our very close bond with each other and I love you, Linky. I wouldn't trade you for anything else, little brother. - Leni said sweetly (Leni then kiss him on his cheek, he tightly hugs her, Lily joins in) LENI: And thanks for being honest. - Leni thanked LINCOLN: Thanks, Leni. - Lincoln thanked nicely - I love you too. You too, Lily. (Lincoln then kisses Lily on her forehead, Lily kiss Leni on her head, and Leni kisses Lincoln again on his cheek, she then rubs Lincoln's back) LENI: Tomorrow, I'll take you and Lily out for pizza. - Leni said LINCOLN: Thanks, Leni. - Lincoln accepted THE NEXT DAY (At a pizza parlor, Lincoln, Leni, and Lily are eating pizza with each other) LINCOLN: Thanks for taking us for pizza, Leni. - Lincoln said LENI: You're welcome, Linky, you earned it. - Leni said nicely LILY: Poo-Poo, Leni. - Lily babbled - Poo-Poo, Linky. (Leni and Lincoln each kiss Lily on her forehead, then Leni hugs Lincoln, and they resume eating pizza) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lily Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions